l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
List of weapons (TCG)
This is a list of types of weapons: Melee Swords Sword was the symbol of the Emerald Empire's warrior caste. Most Rokugani weaponsmiths held the sword to be the most sacred and honorable of weapons, and its creation was an intricate process—part art, part science, and part religious rite. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 232 * Bokken * Chokutō * Dao * Gao * Jian * Katana * Kabutowari * Nodachi * Scimitar * Tekkan * Wakizashi * Zanbatō Axes Rokugani warriors did not routinely use axes. Developed from farming implements, these weapons were menacing despite their origins as tools of agriculture, and could deliver vicious cuts and crushing blows. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 233 * Masakari * Ono Blunt Weapons Clubs, hammers, and similar weapons all fell under the blunt weapons category. Blunt weapons weare often extremely effective at smashing through heavy armor, crushing powerful monsters, and otherwise inflicting substantial damage on the battlefield. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 234 * Club * Genno * Hammer * Kiseru * Kongōsho * Ōtsuchi * Tetsubō * Tsuruhashi Hand Weapons Hand Weapons were simple weapons often adapted from tools. Many were still tools first and foremost, but could be employed as weapons in a pinch. * Jitte * Knife (such as aiguchi or the tantō) * Nunchaku * Tessen Polearms Polearms were a broad class of weapons that included simple spears, sturdy staves, and a variety of other weapons. They were excellent weapons for keeping opponents at bay and striking from beyond reach. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 235 * Bisentō * Bō * Halberd * Ji * Naginata * Trident * Yari Ranged Bows The bow was one of the most iconic of samurai weapons. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 236 * Daikyū * Shinjo Horsebow * Yumi Crossbows Crossbows were usually disdained due to a their reliance on mechanical principles rather than their wielder's skill and training to fire their projectiles, and distrusted because the weapon's proliferation would put a powerful weapon capable of killing samurai into the hands of rebels and malcontents. Crossbows were rarely seen outside the lands protected by the Crab, where they were sometimes temporarily issued to peasants levied to protect the Kaiu Wall. * Crossbow * Doom Crossbow * Kaiu no Oyumi * Repeating Crossbow * Oyumi * Storm Bow Specialist Weapons The weapons used by assassins and spies were a mix of improvised tools, modified agricultural implements, and bespoke weapons. They emphasized stealth and accessibility over sheer killing power, and had an unsavory reputation thanks to their association with assassination. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 237 * Blowgun * Kama * Kusari-Gama * Shuriken Peasant Weapons * Machete Siege Weapons Along with their defense of the Kaiu Wall, the Crab were famous for being extremely talented at the fine art of the siege. While other clans often refrained from using destructive force against castles and cities, Crab warriors attacked fortifications with relish. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, p. 105 * Ballista * Catapult * O-Gata Dohou *